A Tender Touch
by x3DAiSUKE
Summary: When magic spells, love, jealousy, and betrayal are the only things going on in your life what can you do? Ask Daisuke Niwa, it's all happening to him! And if he can't endure the pain, it might just be the end. Please R
1. The Legend Of Romance

"**A Tender Touch**"

**Chapter 01** - "**The Legend of Romance**"

A **D.N.Angel** fanfic written by **Jamie Nguyen**.

**Genre**: Romance and Drama.

**Rated**: PG-13 (Rating may change as story progresses.)

**Disclaimer**: The characters from this fanfiction are not mine, they are from the anime/manga series **D.N.Angel**, which rightfully belongs to its owner and creator **Yukiru Sugisaki**.

**Summmary**: When spells, love, jealousy, and betrayal is the only thing going on in your life what do you do to get out of it? Ask Daisuke Niwa, it's all happening to him! What will happen when a confused soul is pushed towards the edge of the cliff? It might just be the end, thats what.

.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´

"Why can't my life be like that?" Sighed Risa Harada.

She was a lovely sixteen year old girl with long strands of brown hair, and skin of pure white. The long finger nails on her hand were normally painted with clear nail polish or glittery sparkled ones, but lately its been painted yellow or lavender or maybe faint pink, which her twin sister found unusual.

"Because your so wrapped up in those girly books that you don't have time to find a real life."

Risa instantly shuttered to the voice coming from behind her and turned around annoyed, "Riku! Don't you ever knock?"

The girl standing before Risa was a tall, slim, and a beautiful young lady of the age of sixteen. Her hair was short but also the color of dark amber which shined as she walked through the room towards the couch where her sister laid reading a book.

Both thier facial features were almost identically alike, but if someone were to take a closer look and examine them for a long time, they'll be able to see the differences. The fact that Risa's cheeks naturally gleamed pink was easily misunderstood as make-up and Riku had large eyes that shimmered like pools of the spring rain, which was often mistaken for contact lense. Each sister had a special quality the other didn't possess, which made them both original and radiant maidens.

"I did knock you idiot, but you were too dazed in one of your day dreams to hear me." Riku snapped as she took a closer look at her younger sister.

Risa was wearing a thin gown the tint of yellow with a pattern with which ribbons were tied into small dilicate bows all around the top, these fancy type of clothes always looked good on the innocent Risa, but for Riku it was a bit different.

"What's wrong with day dreaming every once in awhile, huh?" Risa asked glancing from the window behind her then back at Riku.

Riku wore a tank-top of a bright flourishing green and a mini-skirt of a ashen plaid design, more casual looking clothes suited Riku alot more.

"Oh, nothing. It just makes you look like a complete ditzy freak." Riku grinned, she loved teasing her younger sister like this.

"Riku, your just jealous because you don't have enough feminine in you to do something like I can."

Riku was about to shout something back but Risa's finger nail polish caught her attention, "Risa, what's up with the lavender nail polish?"

Risa quickly jumped in surprise and hid her fingers underneath the small blanket, "Wha-What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, like you could hide it from me! You change it everyday now, and it's always the same three colors!"

Risa stuck out her tongue at her big sister, "Like you could prove it, you meanie!"

Riku was so annoyed and was about to snap, but luckily she took a deep breath which calmed her down a little, "It's been pink, lavender, and yellow every three days!"

Risa automatically frowned like she always did when she was beaten by Riku, her eyes glued to the floor or whatever it was beneath her. Riku never liked it when she did this so she sighed and took a seat next to her saddened sibling, "Okay, tell me whats up. Seriously."

"Well, I'm reading this great book called, 'Dying Ember' and it's about love and all that stuff. And there's a part in the book where they start talking about this legend!" Riku was never interested into love stories like her sister was, but for once her eyes widened as her sister spoke, "It says that if your in love with someone or if you have a a goal you'd like to achieve then you should express your feelings using body parts!"

Riku suddenly gave her a weird look, "WHAT?"

Risa stuttered, "N-NO, that's not what I meant! Well here let me use myself as an example, you know how colors have special meanings? Well, if I were to paint my feelings using nail polish on my fingers; which is a body part, then it'll work just like in the book!"

Riku glared at Risa, "That's one of the most stupidest things I've heard yet! I'm adding it to the book of dumb things my sister says!"

Just as Riku was about to get up and storm off to her own room Risa said, "But in the book the heroine used colored ink to paint beautiful markings on her hands and arms! And after drawing the designs over and over again with blue ink her one true wish was granted."

Riku put her hand against the door and turned around wide eyed again, "What was her wish?"

Risa put both her hands against her chest and closed her eyes which made her long eyelashes brush against her pink cheeks, "To die for the one she loved the most." Risa smilied and looked back up to her sister, "But, I suppose it is a little childish to believe in such things."

Riku walked back to Risa and sat down again, "Do you have something you want to wish for?" Riku blushed as she had realized that she was interested into these so called "childish" things.

Risa smilied, "Yes, in fact there are a couple of things I'm hoping for."

"Do you think you could tell me what they are?"

Risa shook her head and pointed out her index finger and placed them against her lips, "It wouldn't come true if I told someone."

Riku smiled, "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't. But at least tell me what the colors mean. Please?"

Laughter took control of Risa, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just I never thought I'd live to see the day when you would be interested in these sort of things."

"I see how it is now, fine don't tell me! And go on and make fun of me, shesh!" Riku was about to stand back up but Risa grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"I said I'm sorry okay?"

Riku sat there looking at her and then sighed, "Fine, go on."

"Hm, where should I start? Well, pink means love obviously and white means true so if you put it together you get light pink meaning true love. And yellow means joyous, so if you put that together it's like asking for a happy time. And then there's lavender! It's my favorite one because it means sweet and kind natured-"

Risa stopped abruptly and cleared her throat, "I'll leave that one a mystery."

"Wow,"

"Wow, what Riku?" Risa asked peering closer to her sister.

Riku blinked for awhile and smiled, "It's so cute."

"You-You think so too?" Risa squealed in delight, "This is a first!"

Riku blushed, "Yeah, um hey Risa do you think I could borrow that book sometime?"

"Oh, sure I'm done with it anyway." Risa smiled and handed the book over to her sister, "I hope you like it sis."

"Thanks." Riku smiled and got up and started walking towards the door, "Good night."

Risa sighed as the sound of the door being closed was heard, "I'm so happy, finally my little tomboy sister is finding some interest in the things I've loved all my life."

She turned and looked out the window again, they lived on top of a hill in a mansion so the view beneath was all ocean and city sparkling below. She placed her head softly against the cooled glass and closed her eyes, "Someday, someday soon..."

.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´

Meanwhile Riku is found in her own room laying in her bed reading the book she had just got from her sister. Riku was always known as the accelerated reader in her school since elementary to high school, so it was no wonder she was already half way done with the book, "Wow, this stuff isn't that bad afterall."

She looked outside of her window and saw the lights of the city dancing below, twinkling and winking at her as she fell asleep. And the last thought that ran through her mind was, "Maybe someday, someday soon... I'll fall in love..."

.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´

**A/N**: Hello, Jamie here! Yes, I wrote this "story" you have just read, and I hope it's okay! It doesn't have to be the best thing you have ever read, but at least it was decent right? Well, I hope so! If you have any questions, comments, or maybe advice for me then I'd love it if you were to send a review for me. I hope you enjoyed it, and maybe if it's good enough I'll write some more soon! Bye.


	2. Fairy Tales

"**A Tender Touch**"

**Chapter 02** - "**Fairy Tales**"

A **D.N.Angel** fanfic written by **Jamie Nguyen**.

**Genre**: Romance and Drama.

**Rated**: PG-13 (Rating may change as story progresses.)

**Disclaimer**: The characters from this fanfiction are not mine, they are from the anime/manga series **D.N.Angel**, which rightfully belongs to its owner and creator **Yukiru Sugisaki**.

.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´

"Holy-I'm late again!"

The red haired boy yelled as he rushed to the school building. He was tall with long arms and legs, and had a nice figure for a young man his age. His eyes were the exact color of his spiked up hair and both shimmered and glowed as the boy ran across the empty campus.

"If only mom hadn't kept me up all night with those stories of hers."

.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´

He recalled last night in his head, "Daisuke, come here darling!"

The boy sighed and entered the living room where his mother was enjoying a cup of tea, "Yes mom?"

"Oh don't just stand there Dai-Chan, come sit here next to me." She patted the seat with her free palm.

"Is it important? Because I should really be going to sleep; I have to get to school early tomorrow."

His mother gave him the puppy eyed pount, which really made her look immature. Daisuke's mother was a young mom and didn't look her age at all, once while she was out shopping with Daisuke the shopkeepers thought they were brother and sister or sometimes worse: girlfriend and boyfriend.

She had short hair to her bony shoulders the color of light brown, and wore pink lipstick upon her thin lips. Emiko was a simple woman, she never wore too much make-up or in some cases none at all. She had this natural beauty that always brought out the pureness of her eyes. They always sparkled, whether it was night or day, like lit fireflies as they danced in the summer breeze.

"Please, let's spend a little quality time together. Your always at school or out with some friends or in your room, I feel like theres a gap forming in between us."

Daisuke chuckled, "Mom, you always say the weirdest things." He took a seat next to his mother and grabbed a cookie from the table, "So, what's up?"

"I've been reading these-"

The boy in the light blue shirt stood up and began walking away from his mother, "Again with the love books? You know those things infest your brain mom."

Emiko grabbed his arm and yanked him back down, "But this one might come as an interest to you hun!"

Daisuke placed his elbow on his knee and his hand under his chin, "I'm listening."

She smiled and began, "It's about a daring knight who one day while riding upon his horse through an enchanted forest came upon a faerie as she was bathing. They instantly fell in love and proclaimed it to one another the following night, and they promised to be married right away. The fairy was extremly happy and rushed back to Roselve; the world she came from, to announce her engagement, but her parents the king and queen did not allow such felony to bestow on their daughter who was already betrothed to a high priest in their country. Devastated the princess flew back to the human world and explained everything to her beloved knight, they cried in one eachother's arms until messangers from Roselve tore them apart and forced the princess back to her wedding with the priest, a man she has never met before. The princess had no choice but to marry the priest, but the love she had for her one true lover never died. After the wedding ceremony she snuck out and returned to the human realm where her lover waited, that night she committed the worst sin there could ever be done to her people, she made love with a mere human."

Daisuke looked at his mother wide-eyed, "Uh huh, what happens next?"

Emiko giggled, "Do you really want to know? I thought this stuff kills your brain."

Her son blushed and smirked, "It's not all that bad once you get past the 'once upon a time' part. Oh, and please tell me they didn't describe them making lo-lo-lov-"

His mother laughed, "Now that's a secret." She winked making Daisuke blush even harder, "Anyways, back to the story! Well, as the lovers held eachother tightly in bed her husband in Roselve could see everything and the feelings of jealouy, hatred, and anger influenced him. He called forth a spell and immediatly went to the human world where his wife was being caressed by a human, the couple was shocked as he appeared before them. The princess began to cry and beg her husband to understand, but words could not reach him now. Without any regard to his wife the priest took out his sword and challenged the knight to a duel, they fought bitterly and would not stop until one of them was dead. In the end the human lost as he took a direct hit from the front of his chest to the other side which was his back, the knight laid on the floor gasping for breathe. The princess ran toward him and grabbed his hand sobbing, she felt his cold fleash upon her cheek and cried tears of bitter sorrow. The priest grinned and laughed as he dissappeared to Roselve, leaving the couple behind. As the knight took his last few breathes he apologized to his lover and told her he loved her and closed his eyes for the very last time. The princess shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't accept the fact that her lover had died. So, with only one thing on her mind to do she grabbed the knight's bloody sword and pierced it through her chest. And do you know what was the last thing she did before she died?"

Daisuke shook his head which made his mother laugh, "She smiled."

"Smiled? Shouldn't she be crying some more and looking sad?" Daisuke asked with confusion on his face.

"She smiled, because now they can forever live together in peace." Emiko sighed and smiled, "Wasn't that sweet Daisuke?"

He shook his head, "It was really nice mom, but why did you tell me it?"

Knowing his mother she always had a reason for every little thing she did for him, "Oh, nothing sweetie."

"Hey Daisuke! Shouldn't you be in bed by now? It's past midnight already." His father asked as he headed toward the living room.

"Ah! I forgot all about the time! And I have to get to school early tomorrow too! Night mom," He pecked his mother on the cheek, "Night dad." And rushed upstairs.

Daisuke's dad chuckled, "That Daisuke, always so forgetful and ditzy." He took the seat next to his wife.

"Hmm, and I wonder where he got it from." Emiko teased as she hugged her husband.

.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´

"Gosh, that mom." Daisuke said as he continued rushing through the hallways, "But I have to admit it was a pretty nice stor-"

"Ouch!" The voice of a girl is heard.

Daisuke rubbed the back of his throbbing head, "I'm sorry I wasn't looking-" He opened his eyes, "Har-Harada-San?"

.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´•.·´•..·´

**A/N**: Hey again! I want to thank all of you who have been reading so far! Oh, dang he bumped into one of the twins, but I don't know which one it should be yet. Haha, so please review your opinions and I'll update as soon as I can, thanks again! Bye.


End file.
